III (Rankup Course)
General Information III is the third Rankup Course on Jumpcraft. III, along with IV, is one of the first levels that players tend to get stuck on for a while, as it includes consecutive four block jumps with 1b momentum on two instances, and the course itself is longer than the previous rankups. Some of the jumps are life or death, but many are not. Structure Rankup III resembles a farmhouse with a small grass area at the front. There are five main areas: Ground (Floor 1), Floor 2, Floor 3, Ceiling, and Roof. and owo The small grass area at the front is purely aesthetic, containing two trees and some plants. In the middle of this area is a hay stack which includes the link to the server discord. The Ground (Floor 1) firstly consists of a small amount of regular parkour jumps, some with the assistance of a ladder, before entering a series of three connected small rooms. These rooms are extremely straightforward to complete and various methods can be used to complete them, and failure of any jumps in these rooms simply results in restarting the room. Another small section of regular jumps follows then two more similar small rooms, the second of which contains a ladder to climb to Floor 2. Floor 2 contains a short series of simple life or death regular jumps then an area of fence poles. Failing in the fence area results in restarting the area. Some players may over jump some fences if they are not careful, however most players find this area straightforward. The transition to Floor 3 is the infamous trapdoor section. It includes 3 four block jumps (actually two 3+1 jumps then one 4 block jump), with 1 block of momentum each, and since this transition is do or die, many players struggle here. Floor 3 is very short, consisting of just a few very simple ~3 block jumps. The transition to Ceiling is a few ladder jumps all on the same wall, which requires jumping onto then climbing ladders, a skill not required in previous rankups. The proximity of the ladders means crouching onto the ladders is not necessary, however it helps to do so. The ceiling section is also short, consisting of just a few jumps towards the front end of the barn. These jumps are mostly just slightly harder than a 3 block jump. The transition to the Roof is very simply one ladder, however one of two sides can be chosen which are both equal in difficulty. Roof has 5 consecutive 1b momentum 3+1 jumps, however failing these returns to the Roof, so this section is usually completely after a few attempts. A few easy jumps to an elevated section of the roof follow, then a few extremely easy life or death jumps, which can be very frustratingly over jumped if the player rushes, lead to the rankup platform with the rankup sign, which is directly above the start. Past Versions (WIP) * MrFerf decorated the map date Trivia (WIP) * There is a sign at the transition of Ceiling to Roof which says if you fall onto the slabs you cannot get back up, however this is false. * You can skip the first 3 rooms by doing a double neo and a single neo. Category:Rankup